Six Days of Love
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Seis días son sólo una pequeña muestra de nuestro amor". VICTUURI 100%. Serie de viñetas. ¡Feliz semana del Victuuri!
1. Día 1

_**Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice es dirigido y escrito por Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA y coreografiado por Kenji Miyamoto._

 _ **Advertencias:** Ligero AU, Lime, Personajes OC, Ideas cursis y trilladas (?)_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Aishiteru-sama al habla! Como muchos saben en Tumblr se está celebrando algo llamado #Victuuriweek. No estoy segura de dónde surgió la idea, pero me parece increíble ya que Yuuri y Víctor nos han mostrado la magnitud de su amor, un significado que sólo ellos pudieron darle frente al mundo, ¡y me encanta! ¡Derrite mi corazón de hielo! Así que, a partir de hoy y hasta el 14 de Febrero, publicaré una viñeta diaria en su honor~_

 _OJO. A pesar de que la idea es de Tumblr y que, por tanto, establecieron sus propias pautas sobre el contenido a publicar, no lo haré como dicen, ¿por qué? Por mi falta de tiempo. Traté de apresurarme pero me resultó imposible hacer capítulos con sus parámetros sin tomarme vaaarias horas, y ahora no cuento con la disponibilidad, ¡pero no quería dejarlo pasar! ¡No me lo perdonaría! Por eso lo haré con mi propio bobo, cursi y sobrio contenido (?)_

 _Sin más que decir, aquí está mi pequeño homenaje~_

 _Owari._

* * *

 _ **"Six Days of Love"**_

* * *

 **Día 1. El viaje.**

* * *

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para procesar… aquella inusual y sorprendente imagen.

Frente a sí se encontraba… un Cadillac de tono rosado que, sin saber absolutamente nada de autos, sabía que era CARÍSIMO puesto que no tenía ni cubierta; cuando el color dejó de deslumbrarlo por su brillo bajo el sol, alcanzó a mirar que los asientos eran de un color crema… o algo así ya que había muchas cosas en ellos como girasoles, maletas, una tabla de surf, un flotador en tono naranja y azul, peluches en forma de gatitos… ¿o eran reales? La característica alegría de Maccachin no le daba ninguna pista, y MUCHO MENOS el hecho de que Víctor estuviera al volante luciendo tan, _pero tan fresco_ …

¿Qué demonios?

— ¡Yuuri! — su sonrisa en forma de corazón era deslumbrante… — ¡Vamos, sube! Nos vamos de vacaciones~ y no necesitas nada, ¡sólo sígueme!

…

…

Esto debía ser una extraña visión… quizá por el queso que le dieron a probar en el supermercado: seguramente tenía algo raro, o tal vez tenía ingredientes exóticos de Siberia de los que no se enteró porque no sabía ruso.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

Aún era consciente del peso de las bolsas que contenían los víveres para la cena, sin duda cocinaría algo rico y compró otras cosas que faltaban como leche, frutas, pescado, el cereal con una ovejita en la caja que Víctor adoraba…

— ¡Yuuri! ¡No me ignores! — ah, ¿la visión seguía ahí? — Será mejor que dejes eso y subas, tenemos que pasar por Yurio también — le extendió la mano con los ojos de aquel carisma extraordinario — ¡Ven conmigo!

…

…

Ah, sí, tenía que hacer la cena, hoy era viernes y el menú era… ¿cuál era? Intentaba repasarla mentalmente mientras abría la puerta del edificio.

Sí, sí, Víctor debía tener hambre.

— ¡Esperaaaaaaa! — de pronto sintió un sofocante abrazo — ¡¿Por qué no tomaste mi mano?! ¿Es que no quieres venir? Sin ti un viaje no tendría sentido…

Ah, conque era Víctor de verdad.

Suspiró largamente

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de viaje justo ahora?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Y las competencias nacionales? ¡Ya tienes que trabajar en tus rutinas!

— Lo haré cuando vuelva.

— ¿Y Yakov?

— Yakov siempre entiende~

— ¿Y Maccachin?

— ¡Vendrá con nosotros!

— ¿Y el departamento?

— No irá a ninguna parte, no es como si le fueran a salir piernas~ Aw, Yuuri, qué gracioso eres~

Esa sonrisa resplandecía como una bombilla de un millón de volts…

— ¿Siempre… tienes una respuesta para todo?

— No para todo. Por ejemplo, sigo sin resolver el crucigrama de esta mañana, ¿tú sabes cómo se llama al proceso de división celular en que una célula madre genera otra exactamente igual?

… ahora comprendía a Yakov. POBRE.

— Yuuri — ya lo escuchó con voz más seria y el abrazó fue más cariñoso — ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres ir?

— No es eso, es que es tan… ¡repentino! ¡Hace 15 minutos salí a comprar cosas para la cena y tú estabas picando las zanahorias! No entiendo cómo en ese lapso conseguiste un Cadillac y organizaste unas vacaciones…

— No fue repentino — confesó — Es algo que preparo desde hace un mes… Yuuri, sé que hay cosas importantes en puerta, también que tenemos que trabajar en tus programas, que esto hará que le dé un ataque a Yakov… pero luego de todo lo que pasamos, ¿no sientes como si necesitaras compensártelo?

… ¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

— No tiene nada de malo compensarte por tus méritos, el autorreconocimiento de los logros nos llena de confianza — sintió un beso suave que por inercia correspondió — ¿No crees merecerte un premio por tu logro en el _Grand Prix_?

… suspiró… pero esta vez sonrió.

Víctor no sería Víctor sin esos impulsos y caprichos… después de todo, gracias a ellos fue como llegó a Japón para entrenarlo.

Podía resultar algo bueno, ¿por qué no?

— O podrías considerarlo como el ensayo de nuestra luna de miel~ — eso lo hizo sonrojar de golpe — Luego será la oficial~, ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que nos divertiremos mucho! ¿Qué dices?

…

…

Sonrió ampliamente y asintió, lo que provocó una risa de felicidad en el otro.

Podía ser tan lindo…

— Está bien, sólo dejo esto en el refrigerador y enseguida bajo.

— No tardes~

Fue rápido al departamento, acomodó lo necesario, tomó su cartera y bajó.

Subió a ese Cadillac haciendo espacio posible para ir por Yurio… jah, seguramente gritaría pero al final los acompañaría~

— Y Víctor, ¿a dónde iremos?

— ¡A Israel! Hay un lugar llamado _Tel Aviv,_ dicen que es muy divertido y el paquete de viaje que me ofrecieron nos conviene~

— ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

— No hay vuelo~

—… espera, ¿cómo que no hay? ¿Cómo vamos a llegar?

— ¡La carretera es nuestra guía!

… tenían que llegar a algún sitio en cierto momento, sí, y si estaba Víctor nada podía salir mal…

Pero no. _Mejor no._

Mientras Nikiforov conducía, él llamo al aeropuerto y logró conseguir lugares en un vuelo próximo de clase ejecutiva.

Amaba a Víctor y su capacidad de convencerlo para intentar lo inesperado, pero ni loco se arriesgaba a viajar kilómetros y kilómetros de carretera en medio de la nada. Quería llegar a esa playa paradisiaca, no morir a mitad de camino a manos de serpientes de arena o al ser interrogado por una organización peligrosa.

 _Además, quería casarse._

— Yuuri.

— ¿Hm? — si decía alguna otra idea sin sentido juraba que se aventaba por la orilla del vehículo.

— Gracias por aceptar venir.

…

… eso sí tuvo sentido.

Sonrió a la vez que disfrutaba la brisa en su cabello.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, es un ensayo para la luna de miel, ¿no?

Ahora fue el turno de Víctor de sonrojarse.

— ¡Así es!


	2. Día 2

.

* * *

 **Día 2. El delantal  
**

* * *

Había pocas cosas que Víctor Nikiforov no podía hacer, cosas como volar, ir a la luna, caminar por las paredes o imitar a Yakov cuando se enojaba~

No era la gran cosa, no tenía mayor remordimiento porque eran actividades fuera del promedio, y siendo realista, sólo un puñado de hombres podían hacerlo, así como él, que era pentacampeón del mundo en patinaje artístico masculino.

Así que, en teoría, no había nada "real" que no pudiera hacer… o eso creyó hasta que se enfrentó a un enemigo hasta ahora invisible.

 _La cocina._

Y más aún, al hecho de tener que _cocinar._

Quizá no se vio antes en la necesidad porque siempre que llegaba a casa ya había comida, fría, pero ya había; o comía fuera lo que se le antojaba con la condición de que no rompiera su estricta dieta… además, ¿qué caso tenía? Era triste la idea de sentarse a la mesa completamente solo, escuchar el ruido de la televisión y comer con tanta indiferencia.

De no ser por Maccachin ni siquiera comería en ese departamento solitario. Claro que compartir los alimentos con su mejor amigo la situación mejoraba… sin embargo, nunca llegó a imaginar que algo tan solitario como comer sentado a la mesa podría ser tan divertido.

Si no hubiera conocido a Yuuri aquel sitio seguiría siendo frío.

No habría comida caliente, tampoco adornos de colores; no habría objetos de ambos mezclados ni el aroma fresco de la loción que usaba, menos un lecho cálido al dormir o la complicidad al hacerse uno… porque gracias a Yuuri, esperaba con emoción la hora del desayuno y de la cena…

Por eso trató de cocinar esta vez.

Katsuki siempre lo hacía, tenía habilidad y el increíble sazón parecido al de su madre. Engordaría de no ser porque se trataban de dietas balanceadas… así que, como un modo de celebrar que se mudaron juntos a San Petersburgo, tomó la iniciativa y compró lo necesario para la cena, ¡nada más y nada menos que _katsudon_! Le llamó a su suegra para pedirle la receta~

Ya tenía todo listo, incluso compró un nuevo delantal para no ensuciarse de más~ uno que por supuesto combinó con el de Yuuri: de color azul marino con cabecitas de conejos en tono más claro, algunos puntitos distribuidos al azar terminaban de formar el estampado y cubrían muy bien su frente.

Realmente masculino, ¿cierto? Lo vio y supo que era el elegido~ pero se equivocó al subestimar la situación ya que, en el momento de la verdad, era fracaso tras otro.

Al inició lo tomó con buen humor, luego con impaciencia, después con ira y ahora estaba estancado en la etapa de la depresión… sobre todo al ver las aberraciones que estaban embarradas en las paredes.

A este paso no sólo no conseguiría preparar la cena, sino que la cocina sería un completo desastre… ¡Buaa! ¡Quería llorar! Ya llevaba horas y no podía preparar siquiera un arroz…

Yuuri estaría tan decepcionado y lo regañaría y lo odiaría y lo dejaría y toda su vida se iría con él…

— ¡Maccachin! — vio a su amigo incondicional acercarse por escuchar su sollozos — ¡Yuuri va a dejarme si no preparo una buena cena! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! — tomó un trozo de… lo que estaba pegado a la barra — S-Sólo dime si sabe bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Maccachin obedeció a su instinto y primero olfateó. Sabia acción ya que así pudo saber que era peligroso y salió corriendo.

Ah, como pensaba, era inútil… ¡Plan B! ¡Tenía que pedir comida a domicilio, ponerlo en su mejor vajilla y decir que él lo cocinó! ¡Jah! El crimen perfecto… ¡ahora a limpiar…!

— ¿Víctor?

Pudo sentir claramente cómo el corazón se le subió hasta la garganta.

— ¡Víctor, ¿qué pasó aquí?! — lo escuchó acercarse — ¿Estás bien? ¡Parece que algo explotó!

V-Vaya impresión que dio… y no sabía qué clase de gesto tenía como para que Yuuri se preocupara tanto.

— ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡¿Estás herido?!

— J-Jah, estoy bien, sólo fue que mi orgullo explotó en pedazos.

— ¿Tu orgullo?

— Intenté cocinar para ti… ya sabes, para celebrar que estamos aquí, juntos — así debía sentirse cuando perdía una competencia — Y… bueno, tú mismo estás viendo mi patético resultado.

Suspiró y sonrió forzadamente, se levantó de su charco de drama aunque… dolía… no quiso mostrarle un aspecto tan lamentable de sí, sobre todo porque macho TODO, excepto el delantal.

— ¡A-Ah, no te preocupes! Pediré algo y limpiaré enseguida, mientras descansa un poco, ¿está bien?

Fue cuando… notó que el otro estaba sumamente sonrojado y cubría su boca.

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedía?

— ¡Ay, no! ¡No probaste nada, ¿verdad?! — se asustó mucho — ¡Vamos al hospital, esto puede matarte! ¡Hasta Maccachin salió corriendo cuando lo olió!

— N-No, Víctor, está bien.

— Pero…

— Es sólo que… todo esto es muy… lindo…

—… ¿qué?

— No sólo no sabes cocinar, puedes incendiar la casa pero… aun así lo intentaste… y luego con ese delantal y tu cara manchada de harina… — sintió su mano limpiándolo cariñosamente — Es… muy lindo…

… hubo un breve silencio y… después empezaron a reír.

Todo esto era un desastre. Uno muy bueno.

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡E-Espera!

Saltó a abrazarlo y a mancharlo también de harina.

Las risas aumentaron, los ingredientes volaron y los besos se presentaron.

Todo sabía dulce en labios de Yuuri~

— Por cierto — comentó ya acostados en el suelo — El delantal no lo había visto, ¿es nuevo?

— ¡Sí! Cuando cocinemos juntos haremos juego~

Esta vez aprendería~


	3. Día 3

_._

* * *

 **Día 3. El lago  
**

* * *

— ¿Ya casi llegamos?

— Sí, está cerca, ¿no me digas que ya te cansaste?

— Claro que no, es sólo que llevamos caminando bosque adentro por más de 30 minutos y…

— ¿No confías en mi sentido de la orientación?

— Más bien no confío en los 15 cm de grosor en esta nieve…

Si en algo tuvo que cambiar de parecer cuando llegó a San Petersburgo, fue en sus ideas sobre el invierno.

En Hasetsu nevaba, llevaban abrigos, hacían guerras de nieve, apaleaban las entradas cuando se bloqueaban… es decir, al mudarse con Víctor pensó que sería similar, que debía tomar las mismas medidas de protección porque invierno era invierno ahí y en todo el mundo, ¿cierto?

Pues ahora veía que no…

— ¿Al menos podrías decirme a dónde vamos?

— Es una sorpresa~ no seas impaciente.

 _Ah, y lo decía él._

Trataba de caminar sin hundirse pero la capa de nieve era bastante… según recordaba, en Hasetsu nunca pasaba de ese modo, pero estaban en San Petersburgo, en Rusia, era como entrar a un mundo de hielo… y lo decía en serio ya que hacía MUCHO frío. Para que él dijera eso era porque lo decía en serio.

Ah, un patinador artístico de hielo teniendo frío, qué irónico.

Se preguntaba si tener resistencia al clima definió en algo las habilidades de Víctor, quien por cierto, caminaba como si estuviera en un hermoso día de verano… bueno, debía estar acostumbrado.

… sonrió un poco para sí mismo.

Víctor lucía muy tranquilo, y al mismo tiempo emocionado, feliz y un tanto nostálgico.

La combinación de sentimientos junto con el manto blanco de la nieve y de los pinos tintineantes por la luz del sol… era como una visión, la imagen hermosa e hipnotizante de aquel hombre que caminaba casi fuera de este mundo…

Perdía el aliento y sus mejillas se tornaban del mismo rojo que tuvieron frente a La Sagrada Familia.

¿Era real? ¿O había caído en algún tipo de sueño? Sólo sabía que no podía dejar de mirarlo y caer ante esa silueta combinada con el paisaje…

¿Pero por qué estaban ahí? Víctor sólo lo tomó de la mano para adentrarse en el bosque, y hasta ese momento no había dejado de hacerlo.

Apretó un poco el tacto logrando que volteara a mirarlo.

 _Sus ojos eran mucho más bellos en ese lugar…_

Una pequeña risa de su parte hizo que hubiese un poco más de color de su cara, ¿adivinó su pensamiento? Ta vez sí, por el beso que recibió.

— Yuuri, tus labios están fríos~

— L-Los tuyos también.

Lo amaba, sólo eso sabía.

— Valdrá la pena… ¡porque ya llegamos!

— ¿Eh?

Pasaron unos árboles más, y frente a ellos apareció un lago.

Era enorme, naturalmente congelado y lanzando pequeñas luces blancas por el brillo del sol. No había árboles alrededor sino que parecía principiar el valle donde se abrían montañas a lo lejos, ¡era muy hermoso!

Sonrió ampliamente corriendo hacia el lago para verlo de cerca.

En Japón había paisajes similares pero no en Hasetsu, así que era la primera vez que veía tanto hielo fuera de una pista.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Claro que sí! Nunca había visto algo como esto — sonreía emocionado — ¡Gracias por traerme!

— No es nada — luego lo escuchó suspirar, aunque su sonrisa en forma de corazón se mantenía — Cuando era más joven me gustaba venir a patinar… sí, ya sé que no tiene mucho sentido teniendo una pista de hielo oficial, pero aquí podía patinar sólo por hacerlo… sin saltos, sin puntuación ni público.

… en realidad sí tenía sentido.

Era parecido a lo que él hacía en el _Ice Castle_ cuando sólo se deslizaba.

Antes no habría podido imaginar que el gran Víctor Nikiforov necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas, ahora comprendía que su sonrisa frente a una cámara implicaba esfuerzo y concentración.

— La última vez que estuve aquí fue el día que volé hacia Japón… y no sé, me imaginé a nosotros patinando aquí algún día.

¿Desde entonces lo imaginaba? Se sonrojó profundamente.

 _Víctor ya había decidido amarlo mucho antes de que él lo hiciera._

Parpadeó un poco cuando el otro le dio sus patines… ¡ah, conque eso era lo que llevaba en la maletita! Su sonrisa en forma de corazón se lo confirmó.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Patinemos un poco!

No había manera de negarse~ asintió y se sentó en un tronco cercano; con la caminata entró en calor así que no fue complicado exponer sus pies para ponerse los patines. Víctor hizo lo mismo.

Fue fácil caminar hacia el hielo y ya ahí se deslizaron un poco. Por fortuna el sol no estaba tan alto como para que el brillo del lago los cegara.

Esto era mucho mejor que una pista de hielo artíficia, se sentía natural patinar por diversión y por emoción. Escuchó la risa del otro, él también lo hizo mientras recorrían la extensión del hielo entre saltos traviesos y vueltas graciosas, entre palabras y miradas cómplices.

Era natural estar juntos en ese sitio.

— Espera — vio que sacó su celular y sonaba el último arreglo de _Stay Close to Me_ , el que usaron para el programa de exhibición.

No tuvo que decir nada más.

Al extender la mano hacia él la tomó de inmediato.

Se dirigieron al centro del lago y comenzaron a patinar juntos, en pareja.

Hubo partes en que siguieron la coreografía, otras en que improvisaron; iban y venían en el hielo tan juntos, tocando sus manos, sus rostros, al abrazarse y al girar coordinados; los saltos no les presentaban ninguna dificultad, las vueltas eran espontáneos, bellísimos, recibiéndose mutuamente al caer de nuevo en el hielo.

…

Cuando terminó la música también se detuvieron un momento.

Se miraron y ambos tenían las mejillas rojas, un poco de sudor en sus frentes, les faltaba el aire y quizá algunos de sus músculos temblaban.

Ambos se sonreían y se miraban como si fueran lo único que existiese.

 _Llamaban amor a todo lo que estaba sobre el hielo._

No hubo necesidad de decir nada cuando compartieron un beso y muchas risas de emoción

El frío de repente había desaparecido.


	4. Día 4

_._

* * *

 **Día 4. El trasero  
**

* * *

Una característica muy común de los patinadores masculinos era que tenían buenos traseros.

Por las horas de práctica, de ejercicio dentro y fuera del gimnasio, por sus estrictas dietas alimenticias y los calentamientos, era natural que sus cuerpos se moldearan. Necesitaban fuerza de la cintura para abajo por todos los saltos que realizaban, así que sus traseros quedaban… ¿cómo decirlo? _Perfectos_.

En el caso de Yuuri, su cualidad era que tenía unas piernas de ensueño: largas, delgadas, bien torneadas y suaves; se le notaba el esfuerzo de los músculos a pesar del pantalón deportivo, y ni qué decir cuando usaba los trajes de sus rutinas.

Por ejemplo, recordaba mucho cuando fueron a la copa Rostelecom, en los momentos previos al programa corto: le ataba los patines a Yuuri, con la rodilla pegada al suelo… y al mirar hacia arriba, el recorrido visual por sus piernas fue abrumador. Qué piernas, tan largas y tentadoras envueltas en la tela negra que las definía… sólo quería acariciarlas pero tuvo que contenerse por el lugar… cosa que no hizo cuando se encontraron en el aeropuerto~

Sin embargo, aun cuando el atractivo de Yuuri eran sus piernas, su trasero era MUY lindo.

Por supuesto que lo tenía bien formado. Incluso cuando era un cerdito no podía dejar de mirarlo, le daban ganas de tocarlas y morderlas~ cosa que sólo se intensificó cuando bajó de peso y vio su bien formado cuerpo~

Todas las fantasías que tenía con ese trasero las realizaba intensamente, no podía pensar al verlo al descubierto en todo su esplendor. Hasta cuando rebotaban al darles suaves golpecitos lo incitaban a ir más y más rápido dentro de Yuuri~ era afortunado que tanto encanto fuera para él.

No obstante, sería ingenuo si pensaba que era el único que lo había notado.

Oh, no~ apostaba que el mundo entero apreciaba sus piernas de ensueño y su trasero en forma de corazón.

Le hervía la sangre de sólo pensarlo, malditos~

Pero podía tolerar las miradas~ a nadie le hacía daño tener fantasías, eran necesarias para que la vida fuese llevadera y creara aspiraciones… pero otra cosa eran los acercamientos, y eso era algo en lo que Christopher Giacometti se especializaba.

No entendía cómo un chico tan lindo y dulce pudo transformarse en un hombre con tanto atractivo sexual. Era uno de los cambios más grandes que había presenciado la humanidad… y suponía que Chris estaba feliz, o al menos satisfecho.

Habían estado más o menos los mismos años en el patinaje, sus personalidades eran parecidas en ciertos rasgos, incluso se divertían juntos en salidas bastante alocadas. Eran amigos, uno de los poquísimos que tenía… pero si antes no le interesaba que "compartieran" parejas, ahora no podía tolerar que intentara algo con su Yuuri.

Lo tuvo bastante claro durante la copa de China, en ese horrible momento que vio cómo le tocaba el trasero. SU trasero, porque para entonces ya eran pareja. Por suerte llegó "casualmente" a interrumpir y no lo dejó solo con él, era muy consciente de lo que era capaz.

Así que, ahora que estaban listos para tomar la foto conmemorativa por el GPF, naturalmente se colocó a su lado~

— Yuuri, no olvides sonreír y decir _cheese_ ~ ¡quedará perfecto para la fotografía!

— No lo sé, es una oficial y no quisiera parecer muy informal.

— No te preocupes, ¡créeme que con una gran sonrisa estarás radiante!

Escuchaba a los otros reír y hacer varios comentarios, ¡tanta energía era divertida! Estaba ansioso para participar como competidor en el próximo evento.

— Vaya, Yuuri, luces muy bien — ah, Chris se acercó — Tal parece que la victoria te hace cada vez más hermoso~

— No digas eso, no soy para nada hermoso — se sonrojó algo tímido pero sonreía de forma encantadora. Eso lo hizo tener un tic en la ceja izquierda — ¡Tú estuviste también de maravilla!

— Tal vez tengas razón, pero no pude competir contra ti — le notaba sinceridad y eso era bueno — Ya verás que no será tan sencillo derrotarme el próximo año~

— No esperaba que lo fuera.

Quizá Yuuri decía que no tenía muchos amigos… no obstante, muchas personas lo apreciaban y admiraban~

Fue cuando los llamaron para la foto, ¡era momento de tomar posiciones! Como Chris estaba justo al lado de Yuuri se quedó dónde estaba y él tomó lugar a su izquierda. El resto de los chicos se acomodaban entre palabras animadas, como Pichit, o palabras tontas, como J.J.

La cámara estaba lista, ¡era el momento! Pero… se le ocurrió hacer algo~

Abrazaba a Yuuri por la cintura, y en el último minuto, deslizó la mano por su silueta hasta tocar su trasero. Y no sólo eso, sino que metió la mano por su pantalón y apretó directamente aquella suave piel, clavando un poco los dedos.

Su trasero era realmente terso.

No pudo evitar reír al sentirlo tan tenso~ ¿qué clase de rostro hizo para la cámara? Quería ver esa fotografía~ y se tomó la libertad de apretar un poco más luchando ligeramente contra la tela de su bóxer~

Pero… avanzando un poco más hacia el límite de ambos glúteos fue… cuando sintió cierta presión por encima… inclinó la cabeza para mirar y descubrió que Chris estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, sólo que por encima de la tela.

Chris le estaba tocando el trasero a Yuuri…

— Hey — le habló sonriendo pero casi quería tirársele encima — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a esto? — Chris, sonriendo como si nada, quitó la mano — Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ciertas "cualidades", y Yuuri tiene muchas de ellas.

— Claro que las tiene, yo lo sé muy bien — seguía apretando — Te agradecería que no lo incomodaras

— ¿No crees que eres egoísta?

— Lo soy, eso no es secreto.

— ¡V-Víctor! — escuchó decir a Yuuri — ¡Basta! — ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dijo en susurro?

— Es que le estás apretando mucho, ¿por qué no lo haces con más suavidad? — de nuevo… colocó su mano — Así~

— Sé muy bien cómo le gusta que lo toque, ¡así! — de nuevo apretó.

— Eso es muy rudo.

— No es verdad.

No notó que los otros los miraban muy raro, incluso Chris fue víctima de pudor y retiró la mano, ¡eso lo declaraba vencedor del trasero de Yuuri! Que por cierto, estaba bastante rojo y parecía que quería que se lo tragara la tierra… vaya, qué gracioso era~

Era el ganador de su trasero~


	5. Día 5

.

* * *

 **Día 5. La siesta  
**

* * *

— ¡Apresúrate, Yuuri! ¡Ya va a comenzar!

— Espera sólo un minuto, el microondas está por terminar el ciclo de calentado, ¿ya tienes las cervezas?

— Justo aquí~ pero es una pena, no son suficientes para que te emborraches, ¿podemos comprar más?

— ¡Absolutamente no!

— Qué pena, y yo que ya tenía preparada la música en el estéreo para que bailaras~

— Si no dejas de decir esas cosas no habrá pizza para ti.

— Pero te tendría bailando sobre mis piernas~

Era un tranquilo domingo por la tarde, único día de la semana en que no tenían práctica.

No era algo que Yakov quisiera pero tuvo que reconocer que sus patinadores tenían vidas propias, así que luego de una huelga organizada por Mila y Yurio, se estableció que el domingo sus actividades en la pista del patinaje se suspendían.

A diferencia del sábado en la noche, el domingo era un día tranquilo que Víctor y él aprovechaban de distintas maneras.

Por ejemplo, salían a recorrer San Petersburgo y sus lugares interesantes; otras veces se reunían con los demás para ir a comer o a un bar; unas más se quedaban en casa a disfrutar de los clásicos del cine ruso, y eso sí que era toda una experiencia porque Víctor quería enseñarle el idioma a la vez que la película. Esas ocasiones en particular terminaban riéndose y luego tirados en la alfombra teniendo mucho sexo.

A-Ah, recordar esas veces lo sonrojaba y lo excitaba… pero ahora pasaría una buena película, un clásico que Víctor adoraba así que prepararon pizza, algunas botanas y cervezas. Estaba totalmente fuera de sus dietas pero esto casi no pasaba… lo que se refería a la comida, porque las bebidas eran más o menos comunes.

El microondas terminó su ciclo y ya sacó en un plato la pizza. Olía bastante bien pero procuraría no comer demasiado, no quería convertirse en un cerdito ahora que estaba cerca de patinadores tan talentosos y dedicados.

Víctor alejó un poco el sillón para que pudieran sentarse en el suelo entre cojines y la alfombra; por su parte, Maccachin se acercó también y se acostó del lado derecho con las patitas arriba~

Era un escenario bastante familiar, cálido…

 _En ningún momento se arrepentiría de haberse mudado con Víctor._

— Todo listo — dejó la pizza junto con las servilletas y los condimentos.

— _¡Amazing!_ — su sonrisa en forma de corazón lo conquistaba — Nada de comer demasiado, ¿eh, Yuuri?

— Y-Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo como si comiera compulsivamente — se sentó a su lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido — Y si eso no es suficiente, sólo tomaré cerveza.

— Ah, Yuuri, no te enojes~ sabes que como cerdito eres lindo pero así eres tan sexy…

— Ya no hables y enciende la televisión — le pegó suave con un cojín, lo que hizo que riera.

Se acomodaron para comenzar a mirar, aunque no entendía nada. Trató de colocar los subtítulos en inglés pero Víctor insistió que debía ejercitar su oído para familiarizarse con el ruso… quizá era buena idea, necesitaba aprender un poco más.

La película avanzó. Las cervezas desaparecieron poco a poco junto con las botanas y la pizza, y para su sorpresa, Víctor fue quien comió más. Luego se acurrucaron entre los cojines.

El sol era el de la media tarde, entraba una luz semi naranja por la ventana y hacía que el tono de la habitación fuera ligeramente amarilla, con aquel tono cálido que alentaba el sueño.

Sentía que las voces de la película eran más lejanas, más suaves cada vez, incluso los sonidos de la calle disminuyeron.

Maccachin estaba profundamente dormido y… se dio cuenta que Víctor también…

Hey, se suponía que le encantaba esa película, pero no podía culparlo de ceder ante aquel escenario cálido, con la temperatura adecuada y la comodidad propicia… ¿por qué seguía despierto? Apagó la televisión y se acomodó mucho mejor con el otro…

… la verdad era que… Víctor se veía muy hermoso con esa luz de la tarde: sus pestañas tenían un tono amarillo bastante suave, el cabello plateado emitía brillos más claros y oscuros por la posición de la cabeza, su piel se notaba aún más tersa, y sus labios…

No quiso evitarlo, le dio un beso suave y sencillo.

El resto de su ropa estaba desacomodada, se le notaban trozos de piel e increíbles finuras de sus brazos. Era precioso, pero junto a su aire erótico estaba el de una preciosa inocencia, como si fuera Eros y Ágape a la vez…

Esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana… y poco a poco fue parpadeando, deslizándose en Víctor, tan sólo terminando ambos entre los cojines y la alfombra.

Tomaron una siesta entre los ligeros ruidos de afuera y el calmado ambiente de su sala.

Solamente Víctor y él, acurrucados en brazos del otro.

…

No despertaron sino un par de horas después.

Se estiró un poco, bostezó con discreción, y finalmente se decidió a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue la tela de la playera de Víctor en ese tono blanco con las rayas azul marino; percibió después un movimiento sutil que fue acorde con el suyo, como el de una respiración; un sonido parecido a un suspiro sonó cerca de su cabello, le hizo cosquillas~

Subió la mirada.

Ahí estaban los bellos ojos de Víctor, observándolo; estaba esa sonrisa tranquila y seductora, logrando que un agradable escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Ese era el mejor lugar para tomar una siesta.

— Yuuri.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Estás cómodo?

— Muchísimo, ¿y tú?

— Por supuesto que sí — sintió que besó su cabello — Y más por tus manos~

— ¿Mis manos?

— Sí~ ¿ya te diste cuenta dónde están?

¿Dónde estaban? Trató de sentirlas y fue cuando…

Su rostro se tiñó de mil colores.

Su mano derecha estaba a un lado de la costilla, p-por debajo de la playera, y la izquierda también estaba debajo de la ropa y a la altura d-del p-pezón, ¡c-c-c-casi se lo apretaba!

— Yuuri, si quieres algo más estoy dispuesto~

— ¡N-NO! ¡Q-Quiero decir, no era esa mi intención!

— ¿Ah, no? Pero ya me siento excitado, ¿qué haremos~?

Se encontró contra la alfombra, con Víctor encima de él.

Los tonos del sol cambiaron por los del atardecer y ahora las sombras que cubrían al otro eran… preciosas… lo hacían ver como una erótica visión.

Llegó entonces un beso que correspondió.

… quería que todas sus siestas terminaran así~


	6. Día 6

.

* * *

 ** _Día 6. La playa  
_**

* * *

— ¡Maccachin, espera! ¡No vayas tan lejos! — de no ser porque el lugar estaba desierto, ya sería víctima de un ataque cardiaco.

— Déjalo que corra~ — su sonrisa en forma de corazón siempre daba la impresión de que todo estaba bien — Le encanta hacerlo por aquí, es bueno para sus patitas~

— ¿No te da miedo que se meta al mar o que lo pierdas de vista? — como normalmente pasaba en Hasetsu.

— Para nada, está familiarizado con esta zona así que lo único que tiene que hacer es volver a casa, o en todo caso venir corriendo cuando le silbo.

En eso tenía que darle crédito, nunca vio a un perro tan juguetón que cediera con ese sencillo sonido… pero Maccachin no era un perro cualquiera, y tampoco Víctor era un dueño como el resto.

 _Le hubiera gustado que conocieran a Vicchan._

Miró un momento a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír.

A pesar de que estaba a miles de kilómetros de Hasetsu, aquella playa de San Petersburgo se parecía muchísimo a la de su hogar… era como si no hubiese cambiado de sitio, como si Hasetsu los hubiese acompañado hasta ahí.

 _O quizá no era precisamente eso._

Siguieron caminando mientras su mascota daba saltitos por la arena; iban de la mano meciéndola ligeramente juntos, porque aún con sus objeciones de discreción, Víctor no era el tipo de persona que ocultara lo que sentía por lo que no hubo manera de apartarlo… o de apartarse.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que Víctor se convirtió en su entrenador. De ese año, seis meses fueron de tratarse, de conocerse, y los otros cuatro de una relación tan intensa como profunda.

Muchos pensarían que se necesitaba de más para atreverse a decir que su mutuo amor era válido, pero esto era asunto suyo, sólo ellos sabían realmente lo que pasaba frente y fuera de las cámaras… así que el hecho de estar caminando juntos en aquella playa de la mano, vigilando que Maccachin no se alejara demasiado, tenía más significado del que se podría percibir tan sólo mirando.

Por otro lado, se sentían bastante cómodos en aquella playa. No era raro que salieran juntos a pasear con Maccachin, pero era la primera vez que se dirigían a ese sitio, y era sorprendente tomando en cuenta que estaba bastante cerca del departamento.

El sonido de las gaviotas era familiar y varias de ellas volaban cerca de la línea de costa, otras más bajaron para jugar con su mascota, quien saltaba y ladraba tratando de alcanzarlas.

Esto era muy parecido a Hasetsu y sonrió un poco al escuchar a Víctor suspirar de satisfacción.

— ¿Recordaste algo en particular?

— Sí, pensaba que esto se parece a Japón pero… también a Barcelona.

Oh, no había reparado en eso.

— Cuando estuvimos allá no tuve la oportunidad de pasear por el puerto — pasaron un día más para celebrar su medalla, pero no salieron del hotel… a-ah, pensar en eso lo sonrojaba — ¿Tú sí?

El gesto que se dibujó en su rostro fue de nostalgia pero también de alegría, ¿qué significaba?

— Bueno, el día del programa corto fui a caminar por ahí~

Fue el día siguiente de que le diera el anillo… y horas antes de que dijera la frase que lo hizo llorar… W-Wa, de sólo recordarlo quería meter la cabeza en la arena.

El sonido de las gaviotas continuaba.

— ¿Y cómo es? ¿Era una playa turística? — a pesar de la belleza de las playas de San Petersburgo y de Hasetsu, no eran de tipo que hubieses turistas o grandes cantidades de personas.

— No lo sé, en realidad fui muy temprano — ah, qué curioso… porque cuando él despertó, Víctor se estaba bañando y terminando de vestir… ¿a qué habría ido a tales horas?

No preguntó, quizá no tenía relevancia.

— Muchas playas se parecen entre sí, pero la de Barcelona… — lo vio sonreír con cierta travesura — ¿Sabes qué fue lo que recordé entonces?

— ¿Qué?

— La playa de Hasetsu — ¿en serio? — Ese lugar vino a mi mente aquella vez, y no San Petersburgo… pero lo curioso es que ahora que ya estoy aquí, no recuerdo ni Barcelona ni el sitio de Japón.

— No… entiendo.

— Quiero decir que sólo recordaba Japón, ya no mi "hogar" — lanzó una risa suave — Y ahora que estoy aquí, ya no recuerdo Hasetsu ni Barcelona, no tengo necesidad de acordarme de esos sitios porque ahora tú estás aquí.

… ¿qué estaba diciendo?

— En aquel momento pensaba en muchas cosas, me preocupaba el futuro, lo que dirían de mí… veía el anillo que me diste y… no sabía qué hacer.

— Te… arrepentiste de…

— No, nunca — lo dijo con tanta seguridad que se sintió aliviado — Pero no sabía qué haría a partir de entonces, qué sucedería conmigo luego de que terminara el Grand Prix, no respecto a nuestra relación… — luego lo vio sonreír pero con un tic en la ceja — Claro~ todo eso antes de que me dijeras aquella frase~ ¿escuchaste el sonido de mi corazón romperse en pedazos?

— ¡¿C-Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme por ello?!

— No has terminado, Yuuri — lo sintió abrazarlo — Debes hacer muuucho más para que te perdone~ por ejemplo, darme un hijo.

¿Un hijo…?

Parpadeó y luego se miraron…

…

Cuando menos se dio cuenta había echado a correr nervioso, rojo, todo apenado y lleno de sentimientos encontrados, ¡ahhhh! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?! ¡Waaaaa! De pronto ya había alcanzado a Maccachin y juntos corrían por la playa mientras las gaviotas volaban cerca de ellos.

Escuchó las risas de Víctor, incluso él mismo llegó a reír mientras jugaban con su mascota.

Sin embargo, pensó en todo lo que escuchó… y quizá tuvo sus dudas, pero Víctor decidió que en ese futuro quería estar con él, se arriesgó y a la fecha no había día que no se expresaran satisfacción por estar juntos.

Un hijo… tal vez no estaría mal.

Sonrió viendo el cielo, el mar y las gaviotas.

No habían dejado de jugar.


End file.
